


Fifty Shades Of Gray

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Daniel's fiftieth the Jack O'Neill way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades Of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the event_horizons Daniel Jackson Birthday Challenge.

Daniel slowly roused to the feel of fingertips raking through his hair. It felt almost as if he were being petted and he sighed deeply enjoying the touch. Jack’s voice murmured nearby, but Daniel was unable to distinguish the words, so instead he let himself linger on the edges of sleep lulled by the sweet sound.

He was still curled around Jack’s body from the night before, shrouded in naked warmth and the faint scent of their lovemaking. The thought brought a lazy smile to his lips. There was nowhere else he would rather be.

Jack brushed the hair at his temple, which tickled. “Forty-five, forty-six…” Counting? “…forty-seven.”

“Jack?”

“Mm? Forty-eight.”

“Whatcha doin’?” Daniel managed to crack one eye open to gaze wearily at his beloved.

“Forty-nine… counting your gray hairs, fifty! You’re catching up, schnookums.” Jack didn’t meet his eye, continuing to regard Daniel’s follicles.

“Oof!” Daniel smacked Jack’s chest. “Well, happy birthday to you” Jack sighed.

“Bastard.”

Jack rolled on top of Daniel, peering down over his lover. “I didn’t even get to the little silver ones you have coming in your beard, here,” Jack kissed just below Daniel’s mouth on one side, “and here.” He kissed the other side in the same place.

Daniel closed his eyes at Jack’s ministrations.

“And let’s not forget there’s more to explore down here…” Jack continued, tugging Daniel’s pubes gently before palming his cock.

“Jack!”

Jack just grinned as Daniel eyed him once more. “Very well,” Daniel acquiesced, “but then we can count the ones on your ass.” Which Daniel promptly slapped.


End file.
